More Than One Night
by iLoVeRynMar
Summary: Written for S2SL "I told myself I wasn't going to do this. I went out tonight intending to get a girl's number, not to bring a girl home. I was hoping to find a nice girl who I had something in common with, a girl I could get to know better. But I really want to fuck this girl. Now."


**A/N Written for the Smut2SaveLives charity hosted by the amazing Streetlightlove1. But now I get to share with all of you who haven't read it yet. Enjoy! I'm on tumblr ~ thegirlonpeetamellark ;)**

"Harder!"

I close my eyes and grit my teeth at the sound of sweet, shy Annie moaning in pleasure and asking for Finnick to fuck her harder.

It's moments like these when I really, really wish I had the money to live on my own without a roommate.

Finnick has been my best friend since college and hearing his sexual escapades through our shared walls is nothing new for me.

But as long as I've known him they've always been one-night stands, girls that he said goodbye to in the morning and never saw again. I had basically trained myself to sleep right through the sound of his headboard hitting the wall, or the girl of the night mewling pathetically.

But then he started dating Annie, and everything changed.

It was almost unsettling to suddenly see the Finnick I've known for so many years head over heels in love, to see him so infatuated with Annie that he doesn't even give the girls that swoon over him a second glance anymore. It's like he's a different person now.

I'm happy for him, I am.

But this all-consuming, passionate, lovemaking session I have to hear on the other side of my wall just irritates me in a way I can't really explain.

"Fuck, I'm going to come."

I cringe and turn away from the sound of Finnick's voice mid-thrust.

"Oh fuck yesss..." Annie shouts, and I put a pillow over my head to try and drown out the sound of their voices. At least they're almost finished.

The worst part is some nights they go at it like rabbits, and it's a little too easy to forget that it's my best friend and the love of his life on the other side of the wall. They usually sound better than any porno I've ever watched and before I know it I'm hard as a rock and aching for some relief.

Tonight, however, I just wait for the strangled shouts of pleasure and finally relax a little bit when the noise stops.

But then the whispered 'I love you' exchange that comes shortly after twists at my gut and makes me feel worse than the sound of them fucking. I don't know why Finnick clearly having the best sex of his life affects me like this, but it's starting to become unbearable. Maybe because I've been going through a pretty rough dry-spell lately I'm just jealous at how good he's getting it right now. Finn and I have always competed against each other on some level, and most of the girls I've fallen in bed with as of late have been nothing to write home about.

Maybe I should put more of an effort into finding a girl I can actually connect with.

Maybe I need to approach this from a more evolved point of view.

But sometimes it's easier to just fall into bed with a girl for a quick fuck, to get off and keep the loneliness at bay.

* * *

I told myself I wasn't going to do this.

I went out tonight intending to get a girl's number, not to bring a girl home.

I was hoping to find a nice girl who I had something in common with, a girl I could get to know better.

But I really want to fuck this girl. Now.

Blame it on the dry spell, blame it on the fact that going back to my apartment alone to hear Finnick and Annie going at it again makes me want to throw up.

Blame it on the fact that the second I saw this girl I knew I had to have her.

"Katniss, you have really pretty eyes, you know that?" I say.

She shakes her head and takes a swig from her drink. "That's such an original line, Peeta," she laughs. "Does it work with all the girls you use it on?"

I laugh. This girl is funny. And hot. Win-win.

"Is it still a line if it's true though?" I finish my own drink and push it away. I'm not interested in another one. I know where tonight is headed, and I don't want to be too drunk for it.

She rolls her eyes playfully and downs the rest of her drink as well, before pushing it away.

"Well if we're going to be honest here, Peeta, why don't you just tell me what you really want," she says, staring me down. She raises her eyebrows just slightly, a challenge that I find myself responding to immediately.

"I want a good lay," I answer truthfully. "I want a girl to fuck my brains out and make me come so hard that I see stars."

I hold my breath for a moment, praying that I didn't read this wrong and she's not going to tell me to fuck off. She absorbs what I said for a moment, studying me carefully. The look in her eyes is so intense I feel myself flush, completely nervous and unsure of myself all the sudden. Maybe I _did_ read this wrong. Maybe she doesn't want me like that.

She seems to make up her mind about something and then nods slowly.

"Just tonight?" she asks, and I nod my head in confirmation.

I need her tonight. That's as much as I can process at the moment.

"Well, then Peeta, let's grab a cab, get out of here, and see what else you can do with that sweet-talking mouth of yours."

I nearly swallow my tongue. I lean in a little closer and boldly reach out and rest my hand on her thigh. My palm covers the bare skin of her leg that her short, skin-tight dress leaves exposed.

"I'll be honest, Katniss. I can't stop thinking about getting this dress off you and seeing how many times I can make you come."

When she pulls back, her eyes have darkened and all humor has vanished from her face. "Your place or mine?"

I think about making Katniss scream in ecstasy all fucking night and giving Finn a taste of his own medicine.

"Mine. Definitely mine."

She grins and grabs my hand, pulling me through the crowd until we make it outside. She calls a cab, and when it arrives, we slide into the back seat.

We make out the whole ride back to my place, and all I can think about is how good she tastes, how fucking hard she is making me, how I can't wait to be inside her.

When we finally get back to my apartment, I open the front door in a rush, pulling her inside quickly. I glance around the darkened living room only to find it empty.

Oh well.

Doesn't mean I still don't get to fuck her senseless.

When I drag her into my room and shut the door, I stand behind her and let my hands wander. I suck the skin of her neck as one hand palms her breast and the other slides up and under her dress, trailing the skin of her inner thigh before I find how wet her panties are.

"Oh god..." she whimpers, circling her hips in response to my movements.

She turns around in my arms and we attack each other, licking and sucking and biting. My hands travel down to squeeze her ass and pull her against my erection.

"Fuck, you are a really, really good kisser," she pants when we break away for air.

I laugh. "Hmm…hopefully that's not all you think I'm good at."

"Oh god, I want your mouth on me really bad," she says, pushing me down so I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, "but right now I just want to fuck you."

She steps back and strips off her dress, revealing a pair of orange lace panties that make me grin. Of all the colors she could be wearing, it's my favorite color and just the right shade too. Seems like a good sign considering we're total strangers.

"Take your pants off," she instructs me as she moves to my nightstand and grabs a condom.

A girl in charge; I like that.

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, my jeans and boxers pushed down to my ankles with my shirt still on and my dick hard as a rock and ready for her.

She hands me the condom and stares at my junk, her eyes going wide. "Wow...you uh...you're big."

I look up at her with my eyebrows raised, trying to hide a smile.

"You think you can handle it?" I challenge her, once I have the condom on.

She grins and lowers herself on my lap, straddling my legs and getting comfortable. She reaches down and grabs hold of me, and my mouth falls open in pleasure. "I think I can more than handle it," she whispers is my ear, flicking my dick against her clit, sliding me through her folds so I can feel how ready she is.

When she slowly sinks down on me, her hot velvety walls encompassing my length and clouding my mind in pleasure, we both groan simultaneously. She is so fucking tight. I have to take several deep breaths to calm down so I don't lose it right now.

"Oh god, fuck yes..." she moans, her hands clutching at my back and dragging through my hair. "Mmm...you're so big. I feel so full."

She starts rocking her hips in a circular motion and I start to remove her bra. When it gets thrown to the floor, she moves to pull my shirt off.

I watch, transfixed, at the sight of her perfect-sized breasts bouncing up and down as she starts to ride my cock a little faster. I reach out to gently knead them in my hand and she whimpers and thrusts her chest towards me even more. I lean forward to suck on the puckered nipple, and she holds my head against her breast and starts rocking against me even more enthusiastically.

I grip onto her hips and begin thrusting into her as fast as I can.

"Fuck!" she shouts, leaning forward and biting the flesh of my shoulder to stifle her cries. "You're going to break me in half," she whimpers, her thrusts matching my own in pace and intensity. "Harder!"

That single request sends me back to a few nights ago, when Annie requested the same thing from Finnick, when I entertained the idea of trying to connect with someone, not just fucking them senseless.

But this girl is a riding my dick like a pro and fucking my brains out. Right now the two of us could more than give Finnick and Annie a run for their money in the wild, passionate sex department.

I find her clit and rub hard tight circles over it, and she comes almost immediately. She clenches around me and I explode shortly after, feeling the bliss course through my veins.

She collapses against me trying to catch her breath, and once we have both come down from our highs, she pulls back and kisses me hard.

"I'm not done with you yet," she grins, slowly moving off me and crawling up the length of my bed.

I dispose of the condom and then turn to join her. "Who said I was finished with you?"

She laughs and leans against my pillows, letting her legs fall open. Her hand moves down her body, past her flat stomach and between her legs, where she starts rubbing her clit.

"That was really fucking good, Peeta," she sighs, closing her eyes. "Now I want to see about that mouth of yours."

I crawl up the bed and pull her hand away from her clit.

She makes a half-hearted noise of protest, but I kiss her and she runs her hands through my hair.

"I want to be the only one who makes you come tonight," I tell her, dipping my head down to lick at her nipple.

She groans, and I trail my lips down her stomach until I bury my head between her legs.

I don't think I've ever actually enjoyed eating a girl out this much. I can't stop tasting her. I make it my goddamn mission to lap up every gush of wetness that floods from her, and I don't stop when she comes the first time.

"Oh my god..." she moans and flinches away at first when I suck her clit into my mouth after her first orgasm. "I...I can't..." she whimpers, but clearly her body disagrees because her hands tighten in my hair to keep me there.

I flick my tongue against her clit repeatedly as her screams get louder and her hips push against my face frantically. When I take the nub between my lips and suck hard, she shatters beneath me and I can feel her entire body shaking with pleasure.

I inch up her body slowly, leaving kisses along her stomach and on her perfect fucking breasts and up the hollow of her throat. Clearly pleased with myself, I can't stop grinning and I also can't stop kissing her. I can't get enough of this girl. She's intoxicating. I don't even know her last name, but she feels like the best sex I've ever had.

"So was that satisfactory?" I whisper in her ear.

"Hmm…I was definitely impressed, " she murmurs, reaching down to grab my now stiff cock. I roll onto my back as she starts stroking me up and down.

She sits up and scoots down the bed, and I watch in fascination as she pulls her hair back and takes me in her mouth.

I can't help the pathetic groan that escapes me as I watch her deep-throat me enthusiastically. She starts fondling my balls and licking the underside of my shaft with the pad of her tongue, and I have to gently push her away before I come too soon.

"What's wrong?" she asks, sitting back on her heels. "I want to return the favor. You just made me come three times in less than an hour. I figured it was only polite to suck you off."

I can't help but laugh at her earnest expression. "I appreciate it, and your mouth feels fucking amazing. Actually a little too amazing, I'm going to blow my load in about three seconds if you keep it up, and I don't want this night to end quite yet."

She grins back at me, and for some reason the thought of this night being over, of waking up in the morning and parting ways with this girl makes my chest tighten uncomfortably. But I push that thought to the side and just focus on enjoying her while I have her.

She crawls over me to the nightstand and produces another condom.

"So what you're saying is that you want to fuck me again?" she whispers before biting down on my ear lobe.

I moan, moving to quickly sheathe myself with the condom. "Yes, god, I need to be inside you."

She laughs, and I use one of my old wrestling moves to quickly flip her on her back as I move over her. She wraps her legs around my waist as her expression goes serious and I reach down to guide myself inside her.

She mewls and rocks her hips in encouragement as I start to set a rhythm, easing myself out and pushing back into her with a hard snap of my hips.

"Fuck yes..." she purrs. "You feel so fucking good..." she pants and my hips start to speed up, our heavy breaths and the sounds of our skin slapping against each other filling the room.

"You like that?" I hook one arm under her knee and lift her leg up to change the angle of my thrusts.

She whimpers and grabs at my arm, her nails digging into my bicep.

I feel the tightening sensation in my balls, and I reach down quickly to circle her clit. When her walls tighten around me, I feel my own orgasm wash over me in a wave more intense than anything I've ever felt before.

I cry out and collapse against her before moving off of her to the side.

I only have the presence of mind to toss the condom in the wastebasket, and then I'm overcome with exhaustion and I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up the first time, my nose is pressed into something incredibly soft and my arms are wrapped around a warm body. I squint my eyes open just a bit and realize that I'm spooned around a naked girl, and all the memories from last night come rushing back.

I grin and burrow my head into Katniss' dark locks, letting my arm tighten around her and pull her closer.

It's still dark out and I'm still exhausted and I don't want to leave my bed yet. I don't want to leave her yet. I don't let myself consider this very long or try and work through the implications. I just close my eyes and fall back to sleep.

When I wake up the second time, the other side of the bed is cold. I sit up and look around to gather my bearings. I notice any trace of Katniss is gone and the thought causes my chest to constrict uncomfortably. But then I hear noise coming from my living room.

I dress quickly and then walk out of my room, suddenly wary about what I might find.

I see her in my kitchen, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee and already dressed in her clothes from last night. Her face is scrubbed clean of make-up, but she looks beautiful. Stunning. She is also laughing and engaged in conversation with Finnick.

Her eyes light up when she sees me, and Finn turns to shoot me a knowing smirk.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Finn drawls, a spark in his eye from knowing he's caught me red-handed.

She turns to me with a bright smile, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Hi...do you want some coffee?" she asks.

"Um...I'm all right," I scratch the back of my neck, suddenly feeling awkward.

Fuck.

I wish Finn wasn't here right now; I wish we had gone to her place instead. I suddenly feel like I have a million things to say to her, but I can't get them out with my roommate present.

Her face falls a little and I feel sick at seeing her unhappy.

Finn shoots me an unhappy look and then says something to Katniss about her supreme coffee making skills. She smiles and nods, but I can tell she feels awkward now, with me standing here tongue-tied like a moron.

"Ok, well um...I should get going," Katniss announces and everything inside me screams in protest. I'm immobilized though, helpless to do anything but nod dumbly as she puts her cup in the sink and steps towards me.

She kisses my cheek and thanks me for a fun night before slipping out the front door.

She hasn't been gone longer than a few seconds when Finnick explodes.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Fuck off," I breathe harshly, reaching for that cup of coffee now that my brain is semi-working again.

"As your best friend I have a moral responsibility to call you on your shit right now," Finn explains, hopping up on their counter. "Why the fuck did you just let her walk out of here? You have her number, right? Please tell me you have her number."

My silence is his answer.

"Christ, what's wrong with you?" he asks again. "She was funny, smart, and beautiful. Not only that, but if the noise coming from your bedroom last night is any indication she fucking rocked your world."

"It was a one-night stand," I say gruffly, even as the thought of never seeing her again twists at my gut painfully.

"A one-night stand is some average-looking girl you meet at a bar when you're desperate to get laid," Finnick explains. "That girl was a 'take her home to meet your folks and start to think about what your kids might look like' keeper."

I close my eyes and try not to fume because I know he's right.

"Take it from me buddy," Finn says, "you find a girl like that, and you do anything you can to keep her around. She'll make you wonder what you ever saw in hooking up with random chicks."

* * *

The next time I go out I'm ready to admit Finnick definitely had a point.

I shouldn't have been such a moron. I should have sucked it up and gotten her number.

Because I'm out at the same bar where I met Katniss, finishing my third Jack and Coke, and she is all I can think about. I came here tonight with the idea of hopefully maybe running into her again in the back of my mind. There have been a couple of girls who have made their interest in me clear, really hot ones too, and usually I would have jumped on their offer. But the thought of going home with them really doesn't do it for me.

I want Katniss.

I want her olive skin and grey eyes. I want her perky little tits and long dark hair to run my hands through. I want to feel her tight, hot wetness squeezing my cock as she climaxes around me.

I pay my tab and stand up, deciding there's no point being here anymore if I'm not interested in any of the women who keep trying to strike up a conversation with me.

I get up and start pushing my way towards the back exit when I see her.

She's at a table in the back and she's not alone. A guy with her same coloring and same dark hair is sitting close, his arm along the couch cushion behind her as he leans down to whisper in her ear. She takes a sip of her drink and laughs.

The sight stabs at my gut painfully and I have to tell myself to take slow, deep breaths.

I blew it. I missed my chance.

A girl like her deserves more than one heated night of passion. She deserves a guy to service her whenever and however she wants it. She deserves a guy who learns her fucking last name first and takes her out on a proper date.

I push my way to the back door and grab a cab home.

* * *

Finnick and Annie get engaged.

It comes with a big celebration dinner out at a fancy restaurant, them gazing into each other's eyes like the rest of us don't exist, and yes, a fucking marathon session of wild, crazy, loud sex.

Apparently they have decided to celebrate their engagement by trying to break the record for how many times you can have sex in a day and not leaving Finn's room, except to answer the door when the food they ordered arrives.

The sun hasn't even gone down yet, and I can already hear Finn's animalistic grunts from where I sit down the hall in the living room trying to watch TV.

I imagine trying to get to sleep in my bedroom that shares a wall with his and cringe. I can't be here tonight.

I call Thresh up to see if he wants to drink tonight, and he tells me to come on over.

I stop by the grocery store on the way to pick up a six-pack and some food. As I'm getting in the checkout lane, I see a familiar face that makes my heart flutter, and my dick stiffens when all the memories of our night together come flooding back.

"Katniss!" I call out to her as she walks down the aisle with a basket in hand.

She turns in my direction, and her eyes widen in surprise and recognition when she sees me. I move closer to her, and she smiles brightly as we find a place we can talk off to the side.

"Hi," she grins at me, "it's good to see you again."

My dick twitches again as I remember the way that mouth of hers sucked me like a pro. It is _definitely_ good to see her again.

"How are you doing? I saw you the other night at the bar, but you were with someone so I didn't want to interrupt," I casually bring up the guy she was with, trying to get a feel on the situation there.

Her face frowns in confusion for a moment before realization dawns on her features. "What? Oh, Gale? Yeah, that's my cousin. We grew up together," she explains.

My breath leaves me in a rush. Her cousin. The hope blossoms and stirs in my chest.

"You should have come and said 'hi'," she says, reaching out to touch my arm and leaning in a little closer.

I grab her hand before she can pull her arm away and tug her a little closer. I look into those beautiful stormy eyes and feel my heart quicken.

"I wish I had. I kinda can't stop thinking about the possibility of Round 2 with you," I admit.

I see her breath catch and her pupils dilate with desire.

"I thought Round 2 was when you ate me out until I came twice," she purrs and I'm rock hard instantly.

"You're right, I think we're well past Round 2," I return easily, my hand going to her hip, tugging her closer still.

"Fuck, I want you," she breathes. "I can't stop thinking about how you feel inside me, how deep you get."

Fucking hell. This girl will end me.

"Your place?" I ask.

She shakes her head and then grabs my hand to follow her. "I can't wait that long. I need you right now.

The next thing I know we're out in the parking lot, and she is fumbling with her car keys. She's parked in the back corner of the lot, and it's just starting to get dark.

Her back is to me and I can't help but grab her hips and pull her against me, my now hard cock pressing into her. I push her hair away from her neck and start grazing kisses against every inch of flesh I can find.

"Those damn yoga pants make your ass look so good," I growl into her ear. "I'm going to need to fuck you from behind first."

She whimpers and presses her tight little ass harder against my cock. I reach down and rub her between her legs, circling her clit as she grinds into my hand with a long moan. Finally, she gets her car door open and crawls into the back seat so I can follow. Luckily, she has a small little SUV so there is plenty of room for us.

We frantically kick off our shoes and pants before she gets on all fours, facing away from me. I curse as I fumble through my jeans in search of my wallet for the condom I keep in there.

When I'm ready, I rise up on my knees and try to find a comfortable position. I grab her hip with one hand and take myself in the other, trailing the tip of my dick up and down the length of her folds. She is so wet it's running down her legs.

"Peeta, please..." she begs, grinding back against me eagerly.

I slide into her and the sounds we both make are animalistic. I'm so deep and she is unbelievably wet and hot and tight.

"Fuck, Katniss," I gasp, trying to calm down so I don't blow my load right away.

"Harder," she whines, reaching out to press against the door so she doesn't slam into it from the force of my thrusts.

I nearly lose control. I pound into her so hard and fast that the sweat is dripping down my body, making it hard to keep my grip on her hips. She screams out and matches my thrusts by pushing back into me with equal force. I reach around and circle her clit, and she spasms and squeezes around me when she comes.

I don't stop, unable to tear my eyes away her perfect little ass and the sight of my dick disappearing inside her over and over again.

"Oh my god..." she cries out, and I'm determined to make her come again.

I reach out to fondle her breasts and kiss her neck, and then I find her clit once more. This time when she comes she milks my own release out of me and we both shatter in ecstasy.

I sit back against the seat and she moves to sit in my lap, resting her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"That was...that was so good," she whispers against my skin and my hands wrap around her to pull her closer.

When the sweat has cooled on our skin and our heartbeats have returned to normal, I sift through my mind to try to figure out how I can approach this. I try and figure out how I can somehow start to work backwards from here and tell this amazing girl who has given me the two best sessions of sex in my life that I want something more.

The silence drags for a few moments as I work up the courage.

"Look, Katniss..." I begin but she cuts me off before I can get any further.

"Peeta...it's okay," she says, getting off my lap and reaching for her shirt. She tugs it on as I just sit there, at a loss for words, as she gets dressed. "You don't have to explain anything thing to me. I'm not expecting anything."

Just like the night after we first hooked up, I get completely tongue-tied again, confused because I wasn't expecting her to say this and distracted by the fact I'm still naked while she's not.

"I..." I stutter on my words, my brain is still a pile of mush after that orgasm.

"Thank you for the mind-blowing sex," she smiles, handing me my shirt.

I get dressed in a daze, still so completely thrown off that she's the one acting distant and aloof now. Maybe this is just payback for how I acted that morning after in the kitchen with Finn.

When we step out of her car, I just have the presence of mind to grab her arm and ask for her number.

I see the hesitation in her eyes, but I persist. "We're too good together to not fuck again."

She relents and grabs my phone, programming her number in before kissing me on the cheek and getting in her car to drive away.

I look down at my phone.

Katniss Everdeen.

Well, I solved the last name mystery. Now I just got to convince her to spend time with me when I'm not inside her.

* * *

I form a plan.

I play it cool for almost a week. I don't try texting or calling her. I wait until Thursday night—well, technically early Friday morning at about half-past midnight.

I send her the classic booty call text.

**Peeta:**_ I want you_

I don't have to wait long for a response either.

**Katniss:**_ Out with the girls. Wish I could bail and have fun with you instead ;)_

I smile and take a deep breath, praying that I don't mess this up.

**Peeta:**_ Guess I'm just going to have to jerk off to the memory of us in your backseat instead_

I eye the lotion on my nightstand. I mostly said it to goad her a bit, but now that I'm thinking about how my cock looked sliding in and out of her repeatedly, I can feel myself getting hard.

It takes a few minutes this time for her to respond.

**Katniss:**_ Fuck. I'm wet just thinking about that :)_

I groan, rubbing a hand over my face. I tell myself to focus.

**Peeta:**_ Can I see you tomorrow night?_

I hold my breath, waiting for her response.

**Katniss:**_ Hmmm…what do you have in mind? ;)_

My heart leaps in my chest. My dick twitches. Fuck. This girl has a hold on me. I am completely infatuated with her.

**Peeta:**_ My place. 7 o'clock. I'm going to wear you out._

I can't help laughing a little. More like wear her down, even if it kills me—which she might.

She responds almost immediately.

**Katniss:**_ Sounds promising. Can't wait. See you then :)_

I roll over in bed and grab the lotion from my nightstand.

I let thoughts of Katniss run wild as I take myself in my hand, until I've exhausted myself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

At 6:53 pm the next night I'm an anxious mess.

I move around my apartment making sure everything is ready.

I frown as I take in the scene in front of me. Maybe this is too much. Maybe this is going to scare her off.

There is a knock at the door and my heart jumps as I realize it's too late to do anything differently now. I might as well go all out.

I inspect my appearance in the mirror quickly. Finn was right—the dress shirt looks better with the first couple of buttons undone. I smooth out my khakis and move to answer the door.

The sexiest sight I have ever laid eyes on greets me.

Katniss' long dark hair is down and her lips are glossy and shimmering. She has a little eyeliner on, but she's not overdone. She's also wearing a beige trench coat that ends indecently high on her legs and a pair of classic fuck-me heels.

My mouth waters at the vision before me.

"Hey there," she purrs, slowly pulling the trench coat open. "You didn't have to get dressed up for me," she laughs. "I'm just going to undress you anyways."

She pushes the coat away to reveal that she's wearing a pair of lacy black panties and bra that barely covers her most intimate parts. She even has on stockings and a garter belt just to really fuck with my head.

I groan and my pants tighten uncomfortably. Fuck. This girl is going to be the end of me.

"Holy shit, you look so good," I pant, standing there with my mouth hanging open.

"Well, are you going to invite me in, or are you going to make me wait out here all night?" she laughs.

The cloud of lust clears from my mind, and I realize the situation I'm in now. She's here ready to ride my cock all night, and I have pasta boiling on the stove.

I swallow thickly and push forward, determined not to mess this up.

I take her hand and pull her inside. I kiss her softly, cradling her jaw with one hand and pressing my palm to her lower back, pulling her against me with my other.

When we break away, she looks a little dazed. She stares into my eyes and smiles.

"Peeta, I…" she trails off when she notices what's behind me.

I watch her face carefully as she takes it all in. The lights are off. There are candles on my coffee table and dinner table and entertainment console. There's a single rose at the dinner table, along with two place mats and dinner plates.

I see her mouth fall open as she tries to process what's going on, what this means.

"What...what is this?" she finally gets out.

I take her hand and pull it to my lips, kissing the back of it.

"Well...I was hoping it could be our first date."

She turns to me and I see the confusion and hesitation in her eyes.

I will myself not to blush or stutter as I try and get this out. I can't fuck this up. I can't.

"Katniss…I like you. I really like you. And it's not just because we've had two sessions of mind-blowing sex. I've never felt like this about someone I've slept with. I want you all the time. I want to get to know you, to spend time with you." I look into her stormy grey eyes and pull her closer to me. "I want more than just one night with you at a time."

I see her swallow thickly as she glances back at the candles illuminating the darkness and the intimate dinner table set up for two. When she looks back at me, I hold my breath for her response.

"Peeta...I...this is..." she finally laughs and shakes her head in disbelief. "God, I'm such an idiot. I don't know if I can..."

"Why? What's wrong? I know it might be a little much, but I just wanted to show you how much I like you, that I'm serious about wanting more," I try and explain hastily.

"It's not that!" she interrupts me, pulling her arms away to wrap around her waist protectively. "I love it. This is amazing, and I'm touched you would do this for me. I like you too. It's just the morning after we first hooked up I kind of got the vibe from Finnick that you don't do the serious thing so I didn't want to come across as clingy. I tried to keep it casual so we could keep seeing each other." She takes a deep breath and looks around at the room as a rueful smile plays on her lips.

"And now you've set up this amazingly romantic evening and I feel like a total slut. I mean, I don't have anything on but lingerie and heels," she laughs humorlessly.

Relief floods through me that she's not saying no and I can address her concerns at the moment.

"Well, I still got to finish up dinner, but I can pull some clothes for you to change into if you'd feel more comfortable," I offer, loving the idea of her wearing my things.

She sighs with relief. "That would be awesome, thank you."

After I've given her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to change into I return to the kitchen to make the final preparations for dinner. I'm so focused on making sure everything is perfect—that the salad doesn't have too much dressing, that we each have a glass of wine, that sauce for the pasta is adequately seasoned—that I don't notice her creep up on me.

I turn to find her standing there and smiling at me.

She's beautiful.

She's barefoot and has on my favorite t-shirt from college that is two sizes too big for her. She has on a pair of my sweats that she had to roll several times at her hips and ankles just so they wouldn't fall off. Her hair is still down, and the almost shy way she's looking at me just makes the insistent beat of my heart accelerate in my chest.

I clear my throat and try to regain my bearings.

"Hope you like spaghetti," I say with a smile.

"I love it," she gushes, coming over to take a seat at the candlelight table.

I breathe a sigh of relief that Katniss isn't one of those girls that counts carbs. I already know from personal experience that her body is in amazing shape, so I don't see why she would.

We work our way through the meal, and it is without a doubt the best first date I've ever had. The moments of silence are few and far between as we enjoy the food and wine. We talk about our families and our jobs and where we grew up. I even ask her favorite color, which gets us on the topic of my paintings, something I rarely, if ever, share with anyone.

When we're done with dinner, she helps me bring the dishes back to the sink and in the silence that settles over us as we work together to fill the dishwasher, I can suddenly feel a tension coming from her that wasn't there before. I wash my hands off quickly and as I'm reaching around her for a dishtowel, she grabs my arm.

"I never done the one-night stand thing you know," she blurts out. "I mean, I obviously wasn't a virgin or anything, but I actually don't have that much experience," she rambles on, "I just...god, I saw you and I wanted you so bad. I didn't care if all we got was one night."

She finishes on one big breath and the blush that fills her cheeks immediately afterwards makes my chest swirl with longing. I cup her face and bring her lips to mine for a kiss. "Katniss, it wouldn't matter to me either way. Lord knows I haven't been perfect. But I felt the same way when I saw you. I'm just glad you gave me a chance for more."

She grins, and when I tell her I have brownies and ice cream for dessert, her eyes light up in way that makes me laugh. We bring the dessert over to the living room where we sit on the floor in front of my coffee table and dig in. We start channel surfing and we're cracking up over Will Ferrell movies and bad reality TV.

When we're done eating, I put my arms around her shoulders and pull her against me. She curls into my side, and I think about how good this feels, how normal and comfortable and completely _right _this is.

Katniss is still channel surfing when she hits the wrong button on the remote and somehow ends up on Cinemax. It's late night, so there's a soft-core porn movie on and suddenly we're watching a couple start to go at it on a poolside patio. A girl with long dark hair is on her knees sucking some blonde guy's dick.

"Oh," Katniss says quietly as recognition and awareness hits her.

I tense, suddenly feeling the heat and nearness of her body. I have to take a deep breath to regain my composure. "We uh...don't have to watch or..." I trail off, feeling like a moron because I can't tear my eyes away from the screen while I'm telling her this.

"I want to watch," she says quietly, turning her face to look at me.

That does it.

I was planning on being a complete gentleman tonight. I was planning on making sure she knows I want more from her than just sex.

But if I'm being completely honest, I would really like to keep having sex with her.

She leans in to kiss me and when our lips meet I can't help but groan, reminding me of the intense chemistry between us. She trails her tongue along the seam of my lips, tasting me and begging for entrance. I oblige, and when our tongues start to stroke one another she moves to straddle my lap.

I grab her by the hips and pull her against my stiffening cock. She moans and rocks her hips into me. I tug at my t-shirt on her petite frame and help her pull it over her head. When the sight of her black lacy bra greets me, I can't push the flimsy material aside fast enough as I take her in my hands and fondle her gently.

Her hands go right to my hair to tug me closer, and when I wrap my lips around her nipple she hisses in pleasure.

"Oh God, Peeta..."

"Is this okay?" I ask her as I give the same treatment to her other breast.

"Yes!" she cries as I bite down on the hardened nub softly.

Her hips are rocking against me in a perfect rhythm, and I'm hard and ready for her. She reaches behind her to unclasp her bra and then tosses it to the side.

"Would you think less of me if I put out on our first date?" she whispers in my ear, her hand trailing down to cup the bulge in my pants.

"God no," I gasp as she kisses me again.

"Let's go to your room," she says, pulling away to bite down on my ear lobe gently.

I scramble to my feet so quickly she laughs, holding on with her legs wrapped around my waist as I move us to my bedroom. When I lay her down on the bed, I waste no time pulling my sweats down her legs so she's lying before me in nothing but those barely-there panties.

I move my fingers between her legs and rub at her clit firmly.

"Peeta!" she gasps, undulating her hips in response to my fingers.

I push the flimsy material aside and push two fingers inside her. She cries out, arching her back and clawing at my bed sheets. She is so wet that my mouth is watering at the thought of tasting her. Hastily, I tug her panties off and then drop to my knees before her. She whimpers as I place her legs on my shoulders and kiss my way up her inner thighs.

I lick my way up her folds, gathering her wetness on my tongue. I flick and prod her clit gently before returning two fingers to push inside her. She thrusts her hips towards my mouth, silently asking me for more. When I can feel her trembling and wound tight, I suck her clit into my mouth and curl my fingers just right.

She climaxes with a long, drawn out cry as the pleasure moves through her in waves, and I take the time to undress quickly.

I move to my nightstand for a condom, but she sits up quickly and grabs my hand to stop me.

"Wait," she says, her eyes still dazed from her orgasm.

"I want to make love to you," I tell her honestly, almost crazed from the need to be inside her again.

She smiles and reaches up to cradle my jaw. "I want that too," she says quietly, "but I also really want to suck you off."

I groan and take a deep, heaving breath. This girl _will_ be the end of me.

"You never let me finish that first time and that porno gave me ideas," she says with a laugh and a glint in her eyes.

She grabs my hand and pulls me on the bed, instructing me to get comfortable. I lean back against my pillows and watch with rapt attention as she moves down my body.

I don't realize I'm holding my breath until she takes my cock in her hand and looks up at me before letting her tongue flick out to lap at the sensitive tip. I groan and throw my head back.

"Peeta, watch," she whispers as my eyes shoot open again.

She runs her tongue from the base of my dick all the way to the top, licking at the underside with enthusiasm. Then she pulls her hair back with one hand and uses the other to take as much of my cock as she can fit in her mouth. She bobs her head enthusiastically as she sucks me with long pulls.

It feels so good I know there's no way I'm going to last.

"Yes...fuck, Katniss...just like that," I tell her, my hips starting to push off the bed involuntarily, desperate for her to suck me dry.

She releases me with a loud, wet pop and starts suckling at my tip, running her lips over it as she keeps jacking me with her hand. She reaches out for my hand and moves it to the back of her head.

"Fuck my mouth, Peeta," she says before taking me all the way again.

I groan, delirious with pleasure as she deep-throats me. She wraps her fist around the base of my cock and then starts bobbing her head in time with the thrusting of my hips. I feel my balls tighten as she works her tongue in tandem with her mouth.

"I'm going to come," I warn her just in case, but I already know what she wants.

I explode in her mouth, and she pulls back to hold me in her hand as the white, sticky cum falls onto her tongue. She takes every drop and then licks me clean. When she moves up the bed, she curls into my side and rests her head on my chest.

"That was...you are...wow," I finally manage to get out. She laughs and turns her head to look up at me. "I feel like we're in trouble."

She frowns in confusion and I elaborate. "It's just...everything between us has kind of happened so fast, and it's so intense. But at the same time I wouldn't change anything."

"I know what you mean," she agrees. "When I walked in here and saw candles everywhere and you told me you wanted more, I thought it was too good to be true to be honest." She lifts her head again and starts pressing kisses across my chest, rubbing her breasts against my bare skin. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have the best of both worlds: amazing, hot sex and someone I actually enjoy spending time with."

I laugh and move my hands down to grip her hips as she crawls more fully on top of me. In one quick move, I flip her so she's on her back and I'm cradled between her legs.

"Speaking of which," I say, rubbing my now stiff cock against her wet folds.

She grabs onto my shoulders and her nails dig into my skin. I hiss a little at the pain and start to plant kisses along her neck and chest.

"Oh god, Peeta..." she runs her hands through my hair and tugs at the ends. "I need you now...please."

I move over to my nightstand quickly and produce a condom. I sheathe myself in record time and then return to my place between her legs.

I lean in to kiss her and then reach down to take myself in my hand and guide my cock inside her. She gasps and clutches at my back as I slide in to the hilt. I use my forearms to sit up a little so I can look at her properly and the sight nearly undoes me.

Her hair is fanned out beneath her and her lips are red and swollen from our kisses. Her tits are perfect and her face is twisted in ecstasy as I start to build a steady rhythm.

"Fuck, don't stop," she murmurs, her bent legs falling to the side as I continue pounding in to her.

I reach down to hike one of her knees over my arm, letting me get deeper inside her. I move my hips in a circular motion letting her feel all of me.

"Oh god, Peeta!" she cries, her head thrashing from side to side. "You're so deep. You feel so good. I can't..."

I bury my head in the crook of her shoulder and start sucking at the skin of her neck, suddenly wanting to mark her as mine. I lick and bite and suck at the skin until I'm satisfied, feeling my hips speed up as the pleasure starts to grow in intensity.

When I reach down in between us to finger her clit, she whimpers and I feel her start to tighten around me. She shatters beneath me and I follow her over the edge. I collapse against her as the pleasure washes over me.

I have just enough presence of mind to roll off of her and dispose of the condom before taking her in my arms again. Her eyes have fallen shut and I know she's ready to pass out.

"Spend the night. Stay with me," I whisper in her ear.

She responds with a single nod of her head before sleep claims us both.

* * *

When I wake up in the morning, my nose is pressed into something incredibly soft and my arms are wrapped around a warm body. I squint my eyes open just a bit and realize that I'm spooned around a naked girl and all the memories from last night come rushing back.

This time I smile and burrow closer to Katniss beneath the covers.

She wiggles her ass against my morning wood and giggles.

"Still ready for more after last night?" she asks, linking our hands together over her flat stomach.

"I'm always going to be ready for more with you," I tell her playfully, biting down on her ear lobe gently and moving my hand down between her legs.

She's slick and hot and moans at my touch.

"Looks like you're ready for more too," I whisper in her ear.

We spend the rest of the morning the same way we spent last night: making love and making each other fall apart with our hands and mouths.

* * *

Weeks turn into months, and before I know it Finnick and Annie's wedding day is here.

Their big day is no longer something I'm dreading. I'm genuinely happy for them.

It doesn't hurt that now I have a date for the event. I have a girl on my arm who I'm head over heels about and who rocks my world in bed.

The ceremony is intimate and special, and the reception is a lot of fun.

Towards the end of the night I'm dancing with Katniss to a slow song with her head against my chest and my arm around her waist holding her close. These past few months have been amazing. I keep thinking it's almost too good to be true.

She is more than I could have ever hoped for.

The fact that I got a chance to have a real relationship with her after the way we started out is probably the luckiest thing to ever happen to me. I'm so glad she gave me a shot. I'm so glad I didn't mess things up.

"You know," I whisper in her ear, "the night before we met I was wallowing in my own misery because I had to listen to Finnick and Annie having very loud sex on the other side of my bedroom wall."

She laughs and raises her head to look up at me. "Is that why you went out the next night to try and get laid?"

"Hey, I didn't _try _to get laid. I did get laid. I scored with this super hot chick who rocked my world."

She grins and leans in to kiss me. It's soft and gentle, but I press my lips against hers firmly, making sure she feels how much I want her.

"Best decision I ever made letting you take me home and have your wicked way with me."

I laugh. "I don't know about that. The way I remember it you were the one who had her way with me."

"Debatable," she laughs, and I'm struck in that moment by how much I love her.

The sudden wave of emotion causes a lump to form in my throat and I have to swallow past it.

I take her face in my hands and pull her towards me for another kiss.

"Thank you for giving me more than that one night," I tell her, and when we break away, she bites down on her bottom lip and I can see her eyes start to mist over with unshed tears.

My stomach twists at the thought of seeing her crying, no matter what the reason, so I quickly lighten the mood. "And thank you for helping me give Finnick and Annie a run for their money in the loudest sex department."

She laughs joyfully and the sound does something to me.

My eyes go past her to where Finnick and Annie are slow dancing. I know in that moment that once again I want what they have. And I want it with the girl standing in front of me.

"If you're really lucky, maybe someday we'll show them up with a party like this of our own," Katniss jokes, raising her eyebrows at me playfully.

I pull her closer and whisper in her ear, "I'm already planning on it."


End file.
